Upright Jonaldo
= Upright Jonaldo = ' ' Upright Jonaldos (Jonaldus Erectus) are an alien species of salamander native to Xy’Thteus Wreldus, Xy’Thteus Botanus and Xsilan. Description Upright Jonaldos have an average height of 5 feet at their foreheads and 7-8 feet at the tops of their eyestalks. They have a lifespan of 90-110 years, with most making it to 100 years. Some Upright Jonaldos that are neotenic (retaining young features at mature ages) and can live for as many as 200 years old because of their lack of old age hormones. They have skin in colours ranging from gray to cobalt with the majority being cyan. As they are amphibians, Jonaldos have slightly moist skin that, when stressed or squeezed secretes an odorless yellow-ish slime. Jonaldos are most noticed by the skull extensions protruding outward. Three eye-capped stalks are also on the top of their heads. Gill holes are located on the back of a Jonaldo's head, because all Jonaldos are semi-neotenic, and are covered by large ribbed flaps. Jonaldos have three finger on each hand and one toe and bony heel on each leg. Covering the eyes are thick, bushy eye brow, that prevent the eyes from drying out. Distribution/Settlement Upright Jonaldos originally were native to the Jonaldo islands (Tristan Da Cunha), but have migrated to the 545 system and are almost extinct on the Jonaldo islands. on Xy’Thteus Wreldus Jonaldos currently reside in Avrok (Ævrok). Historically Jonaldos first landed in the Cazrom Valley region, eventually moving westward until they reached the coast, creating Y’Anthrite (Yanthrite). Once Y’Anthrite was established, Jonaldos travelled eastward past the Cazrom River and were welcomed, at first, by the local human and tharrk populations. Farkuq, The most eastern country, however pushed back against the mass settlement and that triggered the First Colonies War. Now after the feudal era of Avrok, Jonaldos have been able to fully settle the Old Urkaine, Evrosia, Oddelye and Teplis regions. Jonaldos from Scisnar sailed across the sea in order to colonise Lower Urkaineand form Ascïnzar, the first Jonaldian majority state. Later on the Jonaldos inhabited the Teplau/Ocrath island and established the colony of Teplisian Ocrath (Teplisia). Teplisian Ocrath participated in the second colonies war, being led by Y'anthrite. Teplisian Ocrath refused to join the United Colonies of Käncrathe (United Colonies of Teplau) due to the grudge against Tharrkans. Currently Teplisian Ocrath is known as Teplisia and has lost a Third of it's Jonaldian population because of the annexing of Ascïnzar. Diet The diet of the Upright Jonaldo in primal form is of fish and small mammals such as hares and otters. The Jonaldian head is very wide due to their feeding style; they will catch small animals or fish in their jaws and secrete digestive fluids through the inside of their mouth. The process can take up to 3 days to completely digest the animal. Once the animal is digested sufficiently, the mushed up bits are swallowed. Newer generations of Jonaldos living on Xy'Thteus Wreldus have started to Eat by swallowing whole in order to be able to talk with food. These newer generations have developed a modified throat with a new organ, the kixan organ, a fleshy pocket at the top of the throat for holding food.Category:Life on 545a Category:Life on 545b Category:Life on 545c Category:Animals